


This Was Never Meant to Happen: A Doomed Timeline Kankri Short Story

by wingetom2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God Tier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingetom2/pseuds/wingetom2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief exploration into the events surrounding a doomed timeline in which Kankri died and rose as a Seer of Blood.  However, not everything goes as well as anyone would have expected.  Originally posted on my tumblr, seer-of-blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Never Meant to Happen: A Doomed Timeline Kankri Short Story

Poised with his scythe, Kankri has taken to strifing with the underlings of Derse to pass the time in his session. Though typically opposed to violence, Kankri had been forced to put his strife specibus to work in self defense in the Land of Pulse and Haze. Slowly the Chrysoprase Imp and Emerald Ogre closed in on him, backing him up against a crag of rocks near the side of a mountain. With no options left, he had to take higher ground and began to advance up along the side, swinging his scythe all the while. The imp finally burst into a pile of grist, but the ogre only seemed to grow even more enraged.

As he inched up the ledge and finally took out the ogre, he received a most inopportune message on his crab-com.

–gynicAdvocate [GA] began trolling complacentGascon[CG]–  
GA: Kanny, what ever are yo+u do+ing? I have been trying to+ get a ho+ld o+f yo+u fo+r two+ ho+urs no+w. Have yo+u been igno+ring me?  
CG: P9rrim, y9ur timing c9uld n9t have been any w9rse. If y9u w9uld cease pre9ccupying y9urself with whatever task is preventing y9u fr9m simply checking the Tr9llian viewing wind9w, y9ur 9h s9 sultry eyes w9uld actually inf9rm y9u 9f that which y9u are seeking quite quickly. Additi9nally, h9w many times must I stress that I d9 n9t appreciate y9ur insistence up9n using a pet name f9r me. H9nestly, it’s quite childish and degrading t9 my image.  
GA: Yes, ho+w co+uld I have ever fo+rgo+tten that, o+h wise o+ne. Kanny, are yo+u o+ut strifing again? It’s been weeks, yo+ur echeladder must be a distant sight fo+r yo+u no+w. Haven’t yo+u heard that we’re do+o+med?  
GA: We’re never go+ing to+ win this go+d fo+rsaken game, so+ what’s the po+int anymo+re?  
CG: That is the wh9le p9int! This simply isn’t fair, we have put s9 much w9rk int9 getting ready f9r this game, and it’s a c9mplete and utter fl9p, with9ut us even getting a chance t9 try, s9 the p9int is that I am extremely fed up with this game’s p9intlessness. What did we ever d9 t9 deserve this? We didn’t even get a chance t9 perf9rm the 6asic functi9ns this game requires t9 win, 6ecause fr9m the get g9 it was predetermined that we were s9meh9w unw9rthy 9f playing this game, pr96a6ly 6ecause 9f h9w “ut9pian” 9ur w9rld insisted that it was. Th9ugh we may n9t agree up9n specifically h9w, we 69th kn9w that is c9mplete and utter 6ullshit.  
GA: Because I am far to+o+ tired to+ repeat ho+w much yo+u are in denial abo+ut the o+ppressio+n o+f females in Befo+ran so+ciety, I will simply say yes, that is co+mplete and utter bullshit, o+f the highest degree.  
GA: Fo+r so+meo+ne so+ enthralled in battle right no+w, yo+u sure are capable o+f running yo+ur mo+uth.  
GA: O+h, watch o+ut, there is a Chryso+prase Basilisk o+n yo+ur left.  
CG: It’s ab9ut time y9u turned the viewing wind9w 9n! I’m 9n it.  
–complacentGascon [CG] ceased trolling gynicAdvocate [GA]–

In a split second after powering off his crab-com, the Chrysoprase Basilisk dropped in and started spreading a wide jet of flame. Narrowly avoiding incineration, Kankri dropped down off the ledge, hanging by the blade of his scythe wedged into the rocks. A bit of a butterfinger, he started slipping off the handle, securing himself just enough on an outcropping for stability. With his back against the cliffside, he was able to remove his scythe, and with careful movement, he moved the blade just behind the befuddled basilisk’s back left leg, pulling it off the path up the side of the mountain and sending it squirming to the bottom where it burst into grist upon impact.

After a few minutes of struggling, Kankri successfully pulled himself back upon the main ledge. With a moment’s glimpse upward, he noticed a large dark red structure at the top, though unlike the occasional pulsing pump biscuit (disgusting but sadly common in this land), it was significantly larger and static, and not to mention a much darker, dirtier red. After moving along the crumbling ledge, just a little more, Kankri began to find the ledge growing increasingly more complete and traversable. Oddly, there seemed to be significantly less underlings as the path spiraled up to the top of the mountain. As he neared the summit, the mysterious structure revealed itself to be a massive brown cocoon.

Within a moment of stepping foot on the top of the mountain, if it could even be called that, Kankri was greeted by a Peridot Lich. Gripping his scythe in fear, the redblood approached the beast and stood his ground. Parry right, duck down and left, lop off a horn, swing from the left across its chest, block it’s swipe, hook its hand, pull it down, cut off the head, and collect the grist. The plan was made, and he went in for a strike, but was knocked back into an Chlorophyte Giclops. Lovely, he thought, it’s becoming a free for all. Regaining his stance, Kankri tried to go in for another hit, but was beat around by the two of them. This was no good at all, so he ducked into the cocoon for shelter.

For what seemed like an eternity, he traded blows with the two, before the giclops finally caved in and dropped its spoils. Unfortunately, there was still the matter of the lich, and his health vial was almost drained. It jumped him while he was trying to get his balance, and his sweater started to grow heavy with the weight of red blood pouring out at an alarming rate from his abdomen. The lich’s image started to grow hazy and dark, yet with his scythe as a crutch, he had to keep fighting on. The game required it. The lich had no other function now but to attack. With a few swipes to the arm and face, he started feeling pretty dizzy and sat down on what felt like a smooth rock. Fading fast, the world seemed to grow ever more distant, and eventually, the lich’s screeches faded with his vision to the void. Nothingness.

And yet. Life. Light. Heat. Comfort. A world of gold spiraled into vision and sharpened by the second. White figures walking everywhere, and an odd feeling of comfort hanging off of his body. No longer in torn and drenched pants and a sweater, Kankri looked down to find himself in a tunic spoken of only in the legends of his land, traded from iguana to iguana. Long flowing brown, with a new, tighter pair of leggings underneath. Black slippers to top it off, Kankri knew in an instant what had happened. He had gone godtier. The Seer had risen.

In his confusion, Kankri was lost as to what he should do now. This feeling was so bizarre. Though he felt amazing, like he had never felt before, and his body was at its peak of fitness now, there was an overwhelming feeling of discord in his gut. He could feel power building within him, and yet it did not feel benevolent. Looking over the busy city, everything suddenly felt more connected. The Parcel Mistress was carrying her package from the Post Office Center to the royal house of the White Queen, the Perplexment Solutionist and his aids were out investigating crimes as usual, and Aranea was floating a few feet from him. Wait, Aranea?

ARANEA: Kankri? What is the meaning of this???????? Porrim has 8een worried sick. She has 8een messaging me nonstop for the past hour! Apparently your Trollian feed cut out, and you weren’t doing well 8efore then. What happened out there?  
KANKRI: Please d9 give me a m9ment t9 c9llect myself, everything feels like it’s spinning and I cann9t seem t9 make sense 9f anything. I feel great, 6ut als9 n9t f9r s9me reas9n? I’m just g9ing 9ut 9n a lim6 here, 6ut I have a feeling that I didn’t make it, as that w9uld 6e the 9nly explanati9n f9r what happened here.  
ARANEA: Well o8viously! You’ve risen Kankri, our team’s Seer of 8lood! If you’d like, I could de8rief you on exactly what powers come with such a title, oh, and I’ll spread the word. This is wonderful actually, your powers could lead us to a solution. It’s going to 8e gr8!  
KANKRI: Yes that all s9unds w9nderful, 6ut frankly I’m n9t really feeling all t99 well. It’s awfully l9ud isn’t it? I can’t remember Pr9spit ever 6eing this n9isy 6ef9re. Aren’t there regulati9ns against it?  
ARANEA: Kankri, it’s practically dead silent. Are you sure you’re okay?  
KANKRI: Can’t y9u hear the screams? The cries f9r help? We have t9 d9 s9mething Aranea, we have t9 help these p99r Pr9spitians! There’s pr96a6ly a Dersite Mugger s9mewhere…  
ARANEA: No, Kankri, I have no idea what’s wrong with you, 8ut there are no carapacians in danger here!!!!!!!!  
ARANEA: And since when did you 8ecome so altruistic? Wouldn’t you rather talk to them and explain to these supposed perpetr8tors what they’re doing wrong?  
ARANEA: Kankri, are you sure you’re alright? You’re crying, I don’t 8elieve anyone has ever seen you do this 8efore, so I’m not quite sure what to do! Please, calm down, stop shaking, and say something god damn it!!!!!!!!  
KANKRI: N9! THAT W9N’T D9! TR9LLS ARE IN DANGER ARANEA! KURL9Z IS KILLING INN9CENT WARM6L99DS! CR9NUS IS SLAUGHTERING HUNDREDS! MEENAH HAS G9NE MAD. WE HAVE T9 D9 S9METHING ARANEA, THE W9RLD HAS G9NE T9 HELL! ALTERNIA IS IN FLAMES. 9UR DESCENDANTS ARE IN DANGER.  
ARANEA: No8ody is killing anyone Kankri, we’re all alive and accounted for, in some way or another. The warmbloods are all dead besides Damara, Rufioh, and Mituna, so what are you going on about? And the hell is Alternia? Our descendants? Kankri you’re talking in riddles, please calm down!!!!!!!!  
ARANEA: Kankri, what is going on? Why are you still crying? Answer me god damn it!  


And with that, the Seer of Blood broke down into tears, hovering above the city of Prospit with confused Prospitians looking on. As the knowledge of his life to come began to pour in, his sense and grip on the world he is in began to fade. Aranea stared on in confusion, not quite sure what to do to help him. He kept mumbling and stuttering about a purge of Yellowgreens, about enslavement and accusing her of murder. No matter what she tried to do or to say, her words were lost on him. And in a final burst of fear, aggression, and possibly hopelessness, he gripped his stomach and cried out in pain, swearing like she had never heard him do before, and with a sobbing convulsion, his breathing seemed to be finally returning to normal.

ARANEA: Kankri, I’m not even going to attempt to ask if you’re alright 8ecause it’s o8viouse that you are not. Visions are supposed to 8e normal for Seers, especially of your variety. Tell me, what did you see?  
KANKRI: I see - I mean, I saw. I saw 6l99d. The 6l99d 9f the inn9cent 6eing spilled f9r n9 reason, a w9rld with9ut rem9rse and with a taste f9r 6l99d. A w9rld where every9ne is 9ut t9 fight f9r themself, kill 9r 6e killed. Where n9ne 9f us were t9gether, 6ut instead s9 distant that we c9uld hardly 6e gr9uped t9gether as m9re than just hist9ric figures in a w9rld 9f hate and war. And I saw it all end in fire Aranea. It all ended in fire and n9ne 9f this meant anything. N9thing we did in this life 9r in the next meant anything m9re than t9 6e a 6ackdr9p f9r 9ur descendants.  
ARANEA: You saw that all in a vision? There must have 8een a lot of exposition! Tell me a8out it.  
KANKRI: No, well yes I saw it all happen very quickly in an instant, 6ut I felt it all. The anguish, the suffering, the turm9il. I felt every 6it 9f it.  
KANKRI: I can’t let this happen. Y9u said I have p9wers n9w yes? P9wers that c9uld prevent that?  
ARANEA: Yes, 8ut you’re just a Seer Kankri, you can’t change anything on a massive scale. You’d have to 8e a Mage, which is essentially the exact opposite of the role you were assigned!  
KANKRI: I d9n’t care. I can’t let that happen, I w9n’t let Karkat and his friends suffer as I will.  
KANKRI: I need t9 g9 think 9n this. I’ll see again y9u when I find a s9luti9n.  
ARANEA: Who is Karkat? You know, nevermind. Just, don’t go, we need to go talk this out. Show everyone your new a8ilities and see if we can make up lost time here in this session. Your powers could 8e a game changer! Here, just come with me and we’ll go–  
KANKRI: D9N’T T9UCH ME!!!  
KANKRI: I’m g9ing 6ack t9 L9PaH. D9n’t f9ll9w me.

With those words, Kankri took off and left Prospit, Aranea still reeling in confusion as to what just happened. He made his way back to the Land of Pulse and Haze, descending deep into a temple the Iguanas had constructed to honor him and his denizen, long before he ever even began the game. Funny how some things were pre-set, he thought. And yet this felt wrong. It soon dawned on him, what was bothering him all this time.

This was never meant to happen, and yet it did.


End file.
